Haruno Happiness
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: Sakura and her family own a cute restaurant called 'Haruno Happiness'. She and her friends work there too! One day, 4 guys come in and have a little snack there. Then, they start coming in everyday! SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno
1. Last Shift

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the new and improved version of 'Haruno Happiness'! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Masashi Kishimoto does. But I DO own Haruno Happiness!**

* * *

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 1_

_Last Shift_

* * *

"Coming right up!" said 16 year old Sakura Haruno. She was working at her family's restaurant, Haruno Happiness. Sakura ran to the kitchen and gave the order to her sister, Naomi, to cook. Then she rushed over to the counter where her friend, Hinata Hyuga, was taking charge. 

"I haven't worked this hard in AGES!" exclaimed Sakura. Hinata giggled. She had midnight blue hair that was a little bit past shoulder length and lavender eyes. She usually stutters in front of new people, but when she's around people she knows, she doesn't stutter at all!

"Well, be thankful that you ARE working. Some people don't have jobs!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sakura said. Then two other girls came over to the counter. One had blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. This girl was Ino Yamanaka, the so called 'cheerleader' of the group. She is a girly girl who loves to shop and loves to dress up, but she has a bad side too. The girl next to her had brown hair tied up into two Chinese buns and brown eyes. She was Tenten Kunai and she was the eldest out of the girls. She was actually 17 years old, but could pass for 16. They were friends with Hinata and Sakura too.

"Hey guys!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hi!" Hinata and Sakura exclaimed in unison. Tenten waved hello and they all rested by the cashier.

"So, what are you guys up too?" Tenten asked.

"Not much. Just waiting till the shift is over so we can relax and have fun." Sakura said. Just then, the door opened and all four of their heads turned. They saw four guys enter. One with murky brown hair that was tied into a pineapple shaped ponytail and black eyes, one with brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail and lavender eyes, one with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, and the last one had black hair that looked like a chicken and onyx eyes.

"You go serve 'em, Tenten!" Ino whispered with a slight push. Tenten blushed a dark red.

"No way am I gonna serve 'em! You go Hinata!" Tenten whispered. Hinata started to shake her head furiously.

"Nope, not gonna happen! I am NOT gonna serve my cousin and his friends! You go, Ino!" Hinata whispered.

"Are you kidding? No way am I gonna serve those…guys!" Ino whispered. That's when they all looked at Sakura.

"Fine, I'll go serve 'em! Geez, you guys can be such chickens sometimes." Sakura whispered. She got 4 menus and led the boys to a table.

"What would you like to drink?" Sakura said in a cheerful tone.

"Water." They all said in unison. Sakura sweat dropped and then turned around. She walked away to get them their waters. After a few minutes, she came back with four waters.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Sakura asked. They nodded their heads and gave Sakura their orders.

"OK. So you want one extra large ramen bowl, a plate of tomato stuffed onigiri, shrimp sushi, and pan-fried dumplings?" Sakura asked. They all nodded their heads.

"OK! I'll be right back!" Sakura said. She went to the kitchen to give Naomi the orders, served a couple of tables, and then went back to the counter.

"So, how did it go?" Ino asked.

"Uh, fine. Hinata, didn't you say that they were your cousin and his friends?" Sakura asked. Hinata slowly nodded her head.

"So, who are they?" Tenten asked.

"The one with brown hair tied in a loose ponytail is my cousin, Neji Hyuga. He's actually a year older than those guys. He's 18 years old," Hinata began. Tenten blushed slightly.

"The one with murky brown hair is Shikamaru Nara. Neji told me that he has a 200 IQ, but he's too lazy to use it," Hinata continued. Ino squealed silently.

"The one with pointy blonde hair is N-Naruto U-Uzumaki. He's supposed to be the loud mouth of the group," Hinata said stuttering his name, while turning pink.

"And the one with black hair that looks like a chicken is Sasuke Uchiha. Neji told me that he was the one that doesn't talk a whole lot." Hinata said. Sakura smirked.

"Well, what a…interesting group of boys." Sakura said. She left the counter and went to the kitchen, the boys' orders ready.

'_What an interesting group of boys' indeed.' _Sakura thought.

* * *

When Sakura got to their table, she gave them their orders and said the occasional "Enjoy your meal!" and was about to leave, when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned around. 

"Yes?" Sakura asked. She still had to wait a few more tables and was getting impatient.

"What's your name?" he asked. Sakura blinked several times and then smiled.

"Sakura Haruno! You?" she said happily. Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied.

"Wait a second. Sakura Haruno? You own the place?" Neji said. Sakura nodded.

"Well, actually my family does." Sakura said as if it were nothing.

"Well, it was nice talking to you guys! Bye!" Sakura said with a wave.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well, what do you think? Was there enough kawaiiness? I hope so! Say so in the reviews! And no flames please! By the way, I'm thinking of doing a fantasy story. Any ideas? If you do, then let me know either through PM or the reviews! Ja ne!**


	2. Hot Topic

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the second chapter of the new and improved version of 'Haruno Happiness'! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Masashi Kishimoto does...Not me, Kishimoto-Sensei does.**

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 2_

_Hot Topic_

* * *

When the girls' shift ended, they had changed out their uniforms, which looked like a maid's outfit that was the color of their choice and had white aprons and headbands, and matching socks and black shoes. Sakura had a red dress with hints of pink, Ino had a purple dress with a little bit of lavender, Hinata had an orange dress with some yellow, and Tenten had a green dress with some mint green. They had changed into normal clothes in the bathrooms and hung up their uniforms. When they left the bathroom, Sakura was wearing a brown shirt that said 'Hey Big Spender' on it in pink glittery letters, denim jeans, and white Adidas sneakers with some pink on them. Her hair was down, as always, and had a black wrist band on. She was also listening to her Mp3, which skin was pink and had cherry blossoms on them. Ino was wearing a white tank top with a rhinestone rose on it, denim skirt, and black heeled sandals. Her hair was in two braids and she had silver bangles on. Hinata was wearing a light blue shirt with a chick on it that said 'Chicks Rule' in black letters, white Capri's, and red heeled sandals. She put her hair in loose pigtails and had small pearl earrings on. Tenten was wearing a yellow tank top with black corduroys and black Converse. She had tied her hair into a ponytail and was wearing yellow and black arm warmers. 

"Come on! The mall awaits us!" Sakura exclaimed. They got into Sakura's red convertible, Sakura behind the wheel, Ino in the passenger seat, and Hinata and Tenten in the back, and started to drive down to the local mall. Sakura popped in a CD and they all started singing along.

* * *

While the girls were singing and driving, Sasuke and his friends were driving home, with their windows rolled down, when they heard singing. They all turned their heads and saw four girls in a red convertible. 

"Hey, look! There's that girl that waited us!" Naruto exclaimed. They all looked at the girl who was driving. And for once, Naruto was right.

"Where do you think they're going?" Naruto asked.

"Where do you think?" Neji asked Naruto.

"Uh, the mall?" he replied.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Neji said. So Sasuke started driving to the mall.

* * *

When the girls got to the mall, they all started laughing. 

"Can you believe we did that?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can!" Sakura said.

"I'm glad we did it though! It was a lot of fun!" Hinata said.

"We should go to the mall more often!" Tenten said. They all kept talking until they got inside.

"OK, I guess we split up from here. We'll meet up at Starbucks at 4:30, k? Then after we shop, we can get some boba tea (1) to drink." Sakura said. The girls nodded and looked at the clock in their cell phones. It was 2:00. They had two hours and thirty minutes to shop. They put their cell phones away and went their separate ways. Sakura went to Music's My Life, Ino went to Abercrombie & Finch, Hinata went to My Point Of View, and Tenten went to Hot Topic.

* * *

When the guys got to the mall, they were making plans to find the girls. 

"We'll go our separate ways until we find the girl we want, k?" Sasuke said. They guys nodded and went into different stores.

* * *

Neji went to Hot Topic and found a girl with brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, AKA Tenten. She was looking at a shirt that was all black and in red blood like letters said 'Die'. Tenten held up the shirt and smiled. That meant she was going to buy it. 

'_Now's my chance to make a move!' _thought Neji. He ran up to the shirt and grabbed it. Tenten looked at him with an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry, but I saw this FIRST!" Tenten said, while tugging the shirt out of Neji's hand and adding the emphasis on the word first.

"You're right. Sorry. Here, let me pay for it." Neji offered.

"No thanks. I'm a big girl; I think I can handle it." Tenten said sweetly it would make your teeth rot. Tenten paid for the shirt and left the store, with Neji following her like a puppy.

"Okay, what do you want?" Tenten said. She was fed up with Neji following her like a dog.

"Just an introduction." He said with a smirk. Tenten sighed.

"I'm Tenten Kunai and I work at Haruno Happiness with my friends, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga. I don't need you to introduce yourself because I already know who you are." Tenten said proudly. Neji was shocked for a second, but then smirked.

"Then who am I?" Neji asked with a smirk. Tenten blushed a small pink and then sighed.

"You're Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin. You're friends with Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Tenten said proudly, once again. She smiled and left him for a Chinese restaurant to get some dumplings. Neji was impressed, but kept following her.

"Okay, what do you want NOW?" Tenten asked angrily, adding the emphasis on the word now.

"Just let me hang out with you till you go meet your friends." Neji pleaded. Tenten sighed.

"Whatever." She said. Tenten bought her dumplings and sat down at a table. Neji sat down with her and there was a very LONG silence. Tenten was eating her dumplings in peace and Neji was watching her. Just before Tenten was going to take another bite, she looked at Neji.

"You know if you want to see someone eat food, them get a mirror and some food and watch yourself." Tenten said with a smirk. She noticed that there was a tint of pink on Neji's cheeks.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, Tenten." He apologized.

"It's OK. It just felt kinda weird having someone watch me eat. I mean, what so interesting about a girl eating anyway (2)?" Tenten said. Neji chuckled and Tenten giggled.

"You know, you're not as much as a bad guy as I thought you would be." Tenten said.

"Well, you can't judge a book from its cover." Neji said.

"That's true." Tenten said.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Let me clarify the stuff in the parentheses (Is that spelled right? Probably not...OH WELL!).**

**(1). Boba tea is this drink that has these tapioca pearls at the bottom and they're SUPER CHEWY! The flavors they have are usually fruit flavors, like Avocado, Coconut, and Taro, MY FAVE! **

**(2). When I was eating lunch one time with my friends, this guy turns around and starts watching us eating. Then I'm all like "**_insert name here_**, what's so interesting about girls eating lunch?" Then my friends and I all start laughing. **

**Well, was it good, bad, OK, great? Tell me so in the reviews! And no flames please! Ja ne!**


	3. My Point Of View

Sakura-Chan: Here's the third chapter of the new and improved version of 'Haruno Happiness'! I hope you like it! Now on with the chapter!

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR! But I do own the art store, 'My Point Of View'!

* * *

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 3_

_My Point Of View_

* * *

Naruto had gone to the store My Point Of View and was bored out of his mind! He didn't want to look at paintings! He wanted to eat ramen! But, that's what he thought until he saw a girl with midnight blue hair tied into two loose pigtails. This girl was the one and only Hinata Hyuga. She had been looking at two different paintings. One had the occasional bowl of fruit, sitting on a hardwood table and the other one was a portrait of her art idol, Michelangelo. This was when Naruto came up with a plan. He walked up to her and started to look interested in the paintings she was looking at. 

"You know, I think that the one with the bowl of fruit is a little…boring and a bit of a classic, don't you think?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, you're right. But look at how the light hits the bowl perfectly! And plus, the one with Michelangelo is a bit boring too." Hinata stage whispered, thinking that it was only a shopper talking. She sighed, and turned around, only to see Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun! W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?!" stuttered Hinata. She usually acts really nervous around Naruto, since she's got the BIGGEST crush on him, but she never had the guts to tell her because she was afraid that he might not have the feelings for her (A/N: We ALL feel like this.). It was sort of like a hit or miss for her.

"I was just looking at paintings, like you were. I really think that instead of a bowl of fruit, it should be a bowl of ramen! You never see one of those in a museum, now do you?!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata giggled.

'_Always thinking with his stomach, that's the Naruto I love.' _Hinata thought.

"Um, I-if y-you w-want, I-I c-can b-buy y-you t-to s-some r-ramen." Hinata stuttered. Naruto looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Really?!" he exclaimed. Hinata nodded.

"M-My t-treat." Hinata said.

"WOOHOO! Uh, what was your name again?" Naruto asked with a nervous laugh, while rubbing the back of his head.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata said.

"WOOHOO! Hinata-Chan's gonna buy me ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as they exited the store. Hinata blushed when she heard Naruto call her 'Hinata-Chan'. That's when it hit him.

"Wait a second. You said your last name was Hyuga, right?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

"H-Hai" Hinata said.

"Are you related to Neji Hyuga by any chance?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded, once again.

"H-He's m-my c-cousin, b-but he'll a-act l-like m-my o-older b-brother s-sometimes. H-He c-can b-be a b-bit o-overprotective a-at t-times." Stuttered Hinata. They both walked to the food court and to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"T-two beef Ramens please." Hinata ordered. Ayame nodded and went to make the ramen. Naruto looked at Hinata in amazement.

"How did you know I wanted beef ramen?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed.

"I, um, guessed?" Hinata said. Naruto grinned.

"Well you're a pretty good guesser!" Naruto said. Hinata smiled a small smile.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"No problem!" Naruto said.

"Here you go! Two beef Ramens, nice and hot!" Ayame said.

"Arigatou." Thanked Hinata.

"Let's eat!" Naruto said. He grabbed some chopsticks and split them apart. Hinata did the same. While they were eating, Naruto was curious to find out Hinata's favorite food and a lot of other things about her.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan, what's your favorite food?" Naruto asked.

"W-Well, I, um, I-I l-like c-cinnamon r-rolls and, uh, r-ramen." Said Hinata shyly. Naruto almost choked on his ramen.

"YOU DO?!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata nodded shyly.

"You and I must be soul mates! I like ramen too!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata's face flushed…A lot.

"W-Well, t-that's o-one t-thing w-we h-have in c-common." Hinata said. Then, Naruto bombarded Hinata with a bunch of questions and found out that food wasn't the only thing they had in common.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Sorry it's a little short...But it did have enough NaruHna fluffiness, right? Poor Hinata-Chan...Being asked SO MANY questions from the oh so enthusiastic Naruto. I hope I spelled that right...Anyway, did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! And no flames please! Ja Ne!**


	4. Abercrombie and Finch

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the fourth chapter of the new and improved version of 'Haruno Happiness'! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DAIRY QUEEN, OR ABERCROMBIE AND FINCH! I wish I did...Those stores are AWESOME!**

* * *

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter __4_

_Abercrombie and Finch_

* * *

While Tenten and Neji were joking around and Hinata was answering Naruto's questions, Shikamaru was at Abercrombie and Finch, looking a couple of polo shirts, when he saw a girl with platinum blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. This, my friends, was Ino. She was looking at a pair of faded jeans that had gone on sale. It looked like there was only one pair in her size. She nodded her head and took the jeans, along with some other articles of clothing. She went to pay for them and left the store. 

'_Oh crap! I gotta catch her before she leaves!' _thought Shikamaru. He quickly paid for his polo shirts and ran after Ino, who was text messaging someone on her purple Sidekick that was decorated in different flower decals.

"Hey, you with the Sidekick!" yelled Shikamaru. The blonde haired girl turned around and looked at Shikamaru.

"You know, I have a name. You just need to ask for it." She said.

"Sorry. I'm Shikamaru Nara, by the way." Shikamaru said, a little embarrassed he just got told by a girl. Ino gave him a smile.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka! Nice to meet you Shikamaru!" greeted Ino cheerfully.

"Um, do you need help with your bags?" Shikamaru asked. Ino looked at him for a second and blushed.

"Um, not really, but thank you for offering." She said, a bit flustered.

"Well, I got to go. See ya later, Shikamaru." Ino said, and walked off.

* * *

Once Ino left, Shikamaru started following Ino around, like Neji did with Tenten, only he was able to do it without being detected. She had gone to Dairy Queen to buy herself an ice cream cone and when she had gotten her ice cream cone, she didn't realize that she was almost out of cash (A/N: Tough luck!). She sighed and started to look around for some free cash, when it was Shikamaru to the rescue! He paid for her ice cream cone and the peope that were behind Shikamaru and Ino all went into a chorus of 'AWW!', 'How cute!', and 'I wish my boyfriend were like that!' This made Ino's face flush, but all of a sudden, there was an evil smirk plastered across her face. 

_'So, these people think I'm Shikamaru's girlfriend, eh? Well, I guess I can have some fun.' _Ino thought evilly.

"Thank you, Shika-kun!" Ino thanked in her most bubbly, preppy voice that she could muster (A/N: Does that make sense? I hope so...). Shikamaru looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, but then caught on quickly. Having an IQ over 20 really does help.

"No problem, _Ino-Chan_. Besides, you looked like you needed some help." Shikamaru said, putting the emphasis on Ino's name. He saw that her face was turning red and smirked. Then, he put his arms around Ino's shoulders, making her face flush even more.

_'Crap! He caught on! Thanks for spoiling my fun Shikamaru, NOT!' _Ino yelled mentally. They both left Dairy Queen in silence.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, Shikamaru took his arms off of Ino's shoulders and put them in the back of his head. He stared up at the ceiling. Ino saw this and tried to look at what he was staring at. Then, she couldn't take it anymore. She gave up and decided to ask Shikamaru what he was staring at. 

"What are you looking at, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, while taking a lick of her ice cream cone. Now it was Shikamaru's turn to blush. Shikamaru sighed and looked at Ino.

"I was just daydreaming, that's all." Shikamaru said. Ino giggled.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's just that you are such a space cadet!" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru's face turned even redder.

"I like that about you! You're always thinking of what might happen, or maybe even the impossible! I like that about a guy! I've alway wanted a guy that never dwells on the now and thinks about what might happen in a few seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and maybe even years!" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru's face turned as red as it could possibly go. But Ino wasn't done. She sighed sadly and looked down at her ice cream cone.

"I always thought that my expectations about a guy were too high. That's when I started daydreaming about this prince charming I would always want," Ino said. Shikamaru wanted to say something, but she beat him to t.

"But you know what? I think I found him this time! For sure!" she finished happily. Shikamaru was curious about this prince charming that Ino's been talking about.

"So who is it?" Shikamaru asked. He couldn't believe he just did that, but what's done is done, right? Ino giggled and took another lick from her ice cream cone.

"I'll give you a hint: He's right here, standing next to me." Ino said. Shikamaru's face went as red as it could go. It was him. Ino noticed this and started to get worried.

"Hey, Shikamaru, your face is red. Are you embarrassed about this, or is this news a bit to overwhelming?" Ino asked. Shikamaru shook his head and it went back to its tan complexion.

"I was just overwhelmed by the news, that's all." Shikamaru said. Ino smiled at him.

"OK! I was just worried about you, that's all." Ino said. Shikamaru felt touched about this. He's never had a girl worry over him, except his mother, who worries about him 24/7, but this was different. This kind of worry was something that he would only get from a girlfriend or something like that. He blushed at the thought of Ino as his girlfriend.

'_At least I won't have to deal with Temari anymore.' _Shikamaru thought with a smirk.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: So, what did you think? Did it have enough ShikaIno kawaiiness? Sorry if it's a bit short. Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	5. Music's My Life

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the fifth chapter of the new and improved version of 'Haruno Happiness'! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, STARBUCKS, OR 'FANTASY' BY MARIAH CAREY! But I do own the music store 'Music's My Life' and the song 'Fantasy' by Mariah Carey is AWESOME!**

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 4_

_Music's My Life_

* * *

While Sakura's friends were chillin' out with Sasuke's guys, Sakura was at Music's My Life, one of the BIGGEST music stores in the mall. She was listening to Mariah Carey's 'Fantasy' and singing along with the music quietly. She held the headphones with her hands, like how people would in recording studios(A/N: Those headphones that are really BIG ones.). Her eyes were closed and she was singing like no one was there. Her head was swaying back and forth. That's when Sasuke entered the store. He saw the one he was looking for. Sasuke walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulders. She held up her index finger, meaning 'One minute', and continued singing until the song was over. She opened her eyes, put the headphones around her neck, and turned around, only to see Sasuke.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" asked Sakura. Sasuke smirked and nodded at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, and you're Sakura Haruno, the one who's family owns a restaurant, right?" he said. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Yup, that's me!" Sakura said with a grin. That's when she realized something.

"How long were you standing there?" Sakura asked.

"Long enough to hear you sing." Sasuke said smoothly. Sakura blushed and took the headphones off of her neck.

"Sorry you had to hear that. I-I'm not that much of a singer, really. And plus, my singing voice isn't all that good anyway." Sakura said, while tucking a piece of her soft silk pink hair behind her ear. She was blushing a slight pink.

"I didn't mind. You sounded wonderful and sounded like you should be a singer." Sasuke commented. Sakura blushed an even darker pink.

"Yeah, that's what they ALL say." Sakura said, while rolling her eyes.

"Then, why aren't you a singer? You would've been really successful by now." Sasuke said. Sakura's face went from dark pink to red.

"It's just that I can't get over my stage fright." Sakura said shyly. She went up to the cashier and paid for a headphone set and a couple of CDs and left the store, Sasuke trailing behind her. She went to the food court and went to the Taco Bell stand and bought herself some Cinnamon Twists. When she found out she didn't have enough money, Sasuke paid for it and gave it to Sakura. She blushed.

"Gee, thanks. You want one?" Sakura offered. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not into anything sweet." Sasuke said.

"Well I'm sweet and you're not interested in me?" Sakura said with puppy dog eyes. Sasuke blushed and Sakura started laughing at Sasuke's face.

"I was kidding, Sasuke!" Sakura said. That's when Sasuke put his arms around Sakura.

"But I am interested in you." Sasuke said. This made Sakura blush…a lot.

'_This is my chance!' _she thought. And just when Sasuke was about to say something else, Sakura quickly stuffed a cinnamon twist in his mouth. He eventually had to chew it and swallowed it.

"See? That wasn't that bad, now was it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke blushed and shook his head.

"I told you! You just gotta open up and try new things, Sasuke! You never know if you'll find something you like!" Sakura said. She gave him a smile and took his hand into hers. Sasuke's face started to flush, but Sakura's smile was still there. That's when they both started going into conversation. That's when Sakura looked at the clock on her cell phone.

"Come on, Sasuke. It's almost 4:30 and I have to meet my friends at Starbucks, which is on the OTHER side of the mall." Sakura said.

"Well then let me be your escort." Sasuke said. Sakura giggled. And they both walked to Starbucks together, still in deep conversation.

* * *

When Sakura and Sasuke got to Starbucks, Sakura saw that her friends were talking to Sasuke's guys. She giggled slightly at the scenes that were going on. Neji and Tenten were talking about their favorite weapons.

'_Typical Tenten. Always thinking of her beloved weapons.' _Sakura thought with a mental sigh. Naruto was telling Hinata a funny story about him and a very BAD ramen accident. Hinata was giggling at Naruto's story. Shikamaru and Ino were talking about clouds and what they liked and didn't like about them. Sakura silently took out her digital camera from her bag and took a picture of all three couples. Sakura started to giggle and her friends looked at her.

"Promise me you won't put that up at the restaurant?" Ino said. Sakura grinned.

"Don't worry! This is going in our photo album!" Sakura exclaimed. Her friends smiled at her, but when the guys heard Sakura say the words 'Photo Album', they started glaring. Sakura and Sasuke noticed this and Sasuke shrugged it off. Sakura didn't know why they were glaring at her.

"What? Do you guys think I'm going to use it as blackmail?" Sakura asked. They nodded their heads and Sakura giggled.

"I'm not THAT kind of a person. Ino and Tenten might, but not Hinata and me!" Sakura said. Her friends got up and walked over to Sakura.

"Well, we gotta go. Sakura's treating us to boba tea!" Ino exclaimed. The boys looked at them like they were crazy.

"What? You guys have NEVER EVER heard of boba tea?!" Tenten exclaimed. They nodded their heads slowly.

"W-Well, a-at the restaurant, w-we s-serve b-boba te-tea, s-so if y-you w-want s-some, y-you can a-always s-stop b-by." Hinata said.

"See you guys later!" the girls said. And before the girls left, they gave each of the guys a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for a great afternoon! I hope we can do it again some time!" Sakura said with a smile. The girls waved goodbye and headed to the parking lot. That's when Sasuke and his friends made the same vow: To visit the girl they hung out with that afternoon at Haruno Happiness everyday.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well, what did you think? Was it sugar coated with kawaiiness? I hope so! Tell me in the reviews and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	6. Disco Night

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the sixth chapter of 'Haruno Happiness'! I hope you like it 'cause this is probably the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG 'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE' BY THE SPICE GIRLS! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and whoever wrote the song 'Who Do You Think You Are' by the Spice Girls owns it.**

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 6_

_Disco__ Night at Haruno Happiness!_

* * *

The next day came with Sakura hyper with excitement. Today was the day when she and her friends were going to do a 70's night at the restaurant. They were going to serve food on roller blades and were able to perform on the unused stage in the back. It was the first time they were going to perform and use the stage, so there was a hint of nervousness in her. Today was also the start of the Haruno Happiness' theme week. Everyday they would have a different theme for the restaurant and the girls were going to perform every night for that week. It was supposed to be a lot of fun, according to Ami and Yumi, two of Sakura's older sisters. They were able to do theme week before Sakura, since she wasn't old enough to do it. Sakura slid down the railing of the staircase and ran into the kitchen. She was as excited as a little girl getting a kitten or a puppy on her 5th birthday.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu everybody!" she greeted happily. Her family turned to her and smiled their own version of the oh so famous Haruno smile.

"Ohayou to you too, Sakura-Chan!" replied Naomi. She was one of Sakura's older sisters and had brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes and is the twin sister of Naoko Haruno. Now, she got these traits from her Aunt Keiko and Uncle Osamu, on their father's side. She was a very pretty girl and usually gets all the guys at her school, but since they're all on summer vacation, she can relax and not have to deal with all the guys.

"So, you and your friends ready for tonight?" Yumi asked. Yumi was only a year older than Sakura and was Ami Haruno's twin sister. Yumi had short green hair, which was about as short as Hinata's used to be when she was younger, and magenta eyes. No one knows how she got the magenta eyes, but their mother thought that she might have gotten it from her cousin, Kiyoko. Sakura nodded her head excitedly.

"Do your friends know?" Ami asked. Ami is Yumi Haruno's twin sister and was also a year older than Sakura. She had shoulder length green hair, that was a bit wavy, and brown eyes. She, too, got these traits from their mother's cousin, Kiyoko.

"Of course they are!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, tonight's theme is Disco night! Have you been practicing with your friends?" Yumi asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes we have! Their coming over today to rehearse it, so you guys can fix it up!" Sakura said.

"Well, you better eat breakfast if you're gonna practice today!" Naoki exclaimed. Sakura smiled as Naomi was giving Sakura her breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!" exclaimed Sakura. She began to dig into her breakfast and her family just laughed.

* * *

A few hours passed when Ino, Hinata, and Tenten got to Sakura's house. Right now, they were in the music/dance room (A/N: Remember this room?), practicing their performance while Ami and Yumi were looking for every little mistake and what they could add.

"OK! It looks awesome guys!" Yumi exclaimed. Sakura and her friends started jumping up and down, squealing. After all the things that Ami and Yumi pointed out and all the things they added, they finally had the perfect dance.

"Well, be sure to be ready by 6. Since its Disco night, you guys are the first performance. After that, meet Naomi by the work station. She'll give you your special work clothes." Ami explained. The girls nodded and ran to Sakura's room, gathering all the hair and makeup things they could find.

* * *

The girls got to the restaurant at 5:00, giving them an hour to get ready. When they got to the restaurant, they saw that the parking lot was empty.

"I wonder why the parking lot is empty. It's usually full around this time." Tenten wondered. Her friends nodded their head, but shrugged it off. They entered the restaurant and saw that it wasn't the same from yesterday. There was a stage in front of a bunch of tables for four and a dance floor right by the tables for two. A disco ball was hanging from the ceiling and it looked like Sakura's brothers' Susumu and Daichi were checking the lighting.

"Hey Sakura-Chan and friends!" said Daichi. The girls giggled at this.

"Hey guys." The girls all said in unison. They all waved and headed backstage, only to find four bureaus just for them (A/N: You know, those things you find when the camera goes backstage on American Idol, or something like that.). They also found a rack with their performance clothes. They all ran up to the rack and found four outfits with tags on them, each saying their name. Tenten pulled out a pair of black bellbottoms and a sparkly orange halter top. Hinata had a pair of black bellbottoms and a sparkly pink halter top. Ino had a sparkly green halter top and dark blue bellbottoms. Sakura had a sparkly red halter top and blue bellbottoms. They all examined their outfits.

"Well, at least we don't have to wear platform boots!" Hinata exclaimed. They all laughed and went into the changing rooms to get ready.

* * *

When they got out, they all rushed over to the four bureaus and a bunch of hair and make up people started to work on them. When they were done, they looked at their reflection in the mirrors and were amazed. Tenten's hair was put in a high ponytail and the hair stylist gave her some bangs. She had sparkly eye shadow, lip gloss, and a pale pink blush. Hinata's hair was down, like always, and had the same thing Tenten had. Ino's hair was put into two high pigtails and had the same makeup as Tenten and Hinata. And last, but not least, Sakura's hair was still down, and had the same makeup that her friends did.

"Awesome! We're all set for tonight! Now all we have to do is wait here until my dad calls us onstage." Sakura explained.

* * *

In the crowd were the four boys that the girls hung out with the other day. Yes, it was none other than Sasuke and his gang (A/N: Wow. I guess they really did keep their promises…). They were there for Disco night and were sitting at a table for four and were the closet ones to the stage. After a few minutes, a man with black hair and emerald green eyes came out. The audience started clapping.

"Hello and welcome to Haruno Happiness' 22nd annual theme week!" the man said through the microphone.

"Tonight's Disco night, as most of you know, and now, may I introduce tonight's first act, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten Kunai!" he exclaimed through the microphone. Everyone started clapping when the place went dark. That's when blue, purple, and pink lights started going off and four girls emerged from the curtains. The music started.

_Tenten:_

_The race is on to get out of the bottom,_

_Ino:  
The top is high so your roots are forgotten, _

_Tenten:  
Giving is good as long as you're getting,_

_Ino:_

_What's driving you its ambition and betting, _

_All:  
I said who do you think you are?_  
_(I said who)  
Some kind of superstar,  
You have got to swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
Who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it,  
Show me how good you are,  
Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
Who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it,  
Show me how good you are_

There was a trumpet solo here, while the girls did a quick dance solo.

_Hinata:_

_You're swelling out in the wrong direction,_

_Sakura: _  
_You've got the bug, superstar you've been bitten,_

_Hinata: _  
_Your trumpet's blowing for far too long,_

_Sakura: _  
_Playing the snake of the ladder, but you're wrong_

_All:  
I said who do you think you are?  
(I said who)  
Some kind of superstar,  
You have got to swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
Who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it,  
Show me how good you are,  
Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
Who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it,  
Show me how good you are_

There was a pause here as the girls did a dance solo.

_All:_  
_You have got to reach on up, never lose your soul,  
You have got to reach on up, never lose control  
__  
__I said who do you think you are?  
(I said who)  
Some kind of superstar,  
You have got to swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
Who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it,  
Show me how good you are,  
Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
Who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it,  
Show me how good you are  
__  
__Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
(who do you think you are?)  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it  
Show me how good you are_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
(who do you think you are?)  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it  
Show me how good you are_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
(who do you think you are?)  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it  
Show me how good you are_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
(who do you think you are?)  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it  
Show me how good you are_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it,  
(who do you think you are?)  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it  
Show me how good you are_

After that, the girls posed and the crowd went wild. The four guys were shocked. They had no idea that the girls could do such a thing. Sasuke smirked.

'_And I thought that Sakura had stage fright.' _Sasuke thought. The girls waved and went backstage, as Sakura's dad introduced the next act.

* * *

Once the girls got backstage, they had big smiles plastered across their faces.

"We gotta go meet Naoki-nesan by the work area so she can give us our special work clothes for tonight." Sakura reminded. They left the stage and ran to the work area, which was pretty much close to the bathroom. There, they saw Naoki, just like Ami explained.

"OK Naoki-nesan! We're here! So, where are our special work clothes?" Sakura asked excitedly. Naoki had a big grin across her face.

"You're already wearing them!" Naoki exclaimed. The girls gave her a surprised look.

"You're not serious!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh wait. I forgot to give you these." Naoki went into the storage room and brought out a big box.

"OK girls! Choose which pair you like!" Naoki said excitedly. The girls looked into the box and squealed. They were roller blades. Of course, the girls already new which ones they would have. Tenten grabbed a pair of white roller blades with a panda face on each skate. Hinata chose a pair of cream colored roller blades with red laces. Ino picked a pair of black roller blades with a skull and cross bones on each skate. And Sakura chose her favorite pair: A pale pink pair of roller blades with a cherry blossom on each skate. They quickly put them on and went to wait tables.

* * *

Sasuke and his friends stayed at their table. When Sasuke saw Sakura and her friends, he signaled them to come over. Sakura saw the signal and told her friends to follow.

"Hey guys!" They said in unison.

"Nice performance." Neji said.

"It was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It was very entertaining." Shikamaru said.

"It was very nice. And I thought you had stage fright Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said. Sakura and her friends blushed, but it was mostly Sakura who was blushing.

"Thanks. We went through a lot of rehearsal to do that." Tenten thanked.

"Say, why don't we hang out again like we did yesterday, maybe tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"OK! And what timing too! Tomorrow we don't have a show till seven and it's our week off this week!" Ino exclaimed.

"So, should we pick you guys up here?" Neji asked.

"O-Okay, y-you g-guys c-can p-pick u-us u-up at 3." Said Hinata.

"Awesome! But where are we gonna go?" Naruto asked.

"I heard that there's an amusement park here." Sasuke said.

"Alright then! Tomorrow at three 'o clock we meet here and go to the amusement park!" Sakura exclaimed. They all waved goodbye and the girls went to serve tables, while the guys left the restaurant.

**

* * *

Sakura-Chan: OK! I hope you like it! I put a lot of time into this chapter, not that I don't put a lot of time into my other chapters, but anyway, please review and no flames please! And I need some ideas for the next six days of Theme Week, so suggestions are welcome! Ja ne!**


	7. Shopping Spree!

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the seventh chapter of Haruno Happiness! I know it's not their actual 'date' yet, but I still need ideas about what they're gonna do! So, this is kinda like a filler chapter...I don't know...**

* * *

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 7_

_Shopping Spree!_

* * *

The next day, Sakura had to get up super early because Ino was going to take her, Tenten, and Hinata on a shopping spree for their 'dates' with the guys. Sakura got up sleepily and went downstairs, to prepare breakfast for herself.

* * *

When she was done, it was already 8:30. Sakura smiled and stretched a little bit.

'_Now I have to get ready so that I'm not late. I don't want Ino with my head!' _Sakura thought with a giggle. She took her last sip of milk, washed her dirty dishes, and ran up the stairs to do all that morning stuff (A/N: Brushing the teeth, washing the face, you know!).

* * *

Once she finished with all of that, she ran to her closet to look for her outfit. After a few minutes of deciding, she finally chose her outfit: A pink short sleeved shirt with a complicated flower design on it, light denim Capri's, and black Converse with light blue shoe laces. Her hair was slightly curled, but it straight for the most part. She grabbed her medium sized black messenger bag, her Mp3, and waited in the living room for Ino's arrival.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura heard a honk from outside and checked her window. She saw that it was Ino and Hinata and Tenten were already in the car. She quickly wrote a note saying that she was going out and wouldn't be back till six, opened the door, locked it and ran over to Ino's car.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" They all greeted in unison. Sakura smiled at her friends and got in the car.

"Hey guys. So, are we going to the mall or what?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course we're going to the mall!" Ino exclaimed. She popped in a CD and started driving, the girls singing along with the music, only this time, not as loud, since Ino's car had a roof.

* * *

The girls arrived at the mall, giggling as they exited Ino's car.

"Are we all going together? Or are we gonna split up like last time?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to stay together!" Ino exclaimed. She was wearing a yellow off the shoulder shirt with a small butterfly on it, denim jeans, and magenta Converse with dark purple laces. Her hair was down and curled.

"Good, because I knew that I would look horrible if I went alone." Hinata said. She was wearing a dark green shirt with Chinese flowers on it and a black moon and guitar, denim jeans, and plaid like Converse with white shoe laces. Her hair was still down, as always.

"No! Don't say that Hinata-Chan! You have your own great sense of style! It's just that you feel more comfortable when you have your friends around you, that's all." Ino said encouragingly.

"Thanks Ino-Chan!" Hinata said with a smile.

"So, who's outfit are we going to put together first?" Tenten asked. She was wearing a grey shirt multicolored Indian head and said "Indian" in multicolored letters, black Capri's and white converse. Her hair was in a ponytail on the side of her face and she still had her bangs.

"Well, since you asked first, you can go first!" Ino exclaimed. Tenten groaned, as Ino dragged her into a store.

* * *

Inside the store, the girls were looking for anything that Tenten would like, as she leaned on a wall, reading an article on weapons. A few minutes later, the girls made Tenten try on a pink off the shoulder shirt with white stars all over it, a black tank top underneath, a pair of denim jeans that had a brown belt to go with it and a pair of white sneakers. Tenten found a black and white beaded bracelet and put it on. The girls approved of the whole outfit and bought it. Then they moved on to the next clothing store for Hinata's outfit.

* * *

"You wait here while we go get your outfit." Ino said. Hinata nodded and leaned on a wall, reading a recipe for cinnamon rolls. After a few minutes, they had Hinata try on a yellow tank top with a black arrow pointing in the left direction, green cargo pant like shorts, with a light blue belt that had some black on it to go with it, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Do you want to add anything to it, Hinata-Chan?" Sakura asked. Hinata just shook her head.

"Nope! It's perfect just the way it is!" Hinata said with a smile. Her friends smiled back and bought the outfit and headed to the next clothing store for Ino's outfit.

* * *

"Okay Ino-Chan, you stay here while we go look for your outfit. And no, you can not look with us." Sakura said strictly. Ino pouted like a little girl would and leaned on the wall, reading one of her fashion magazines. After what felt like forever to Ino, the girls had her try on a black tank top with her favorite band on it, denim jeans with a black belt to go with it, and a pair of light blue sneakers. Ino saw a gold bangle and just HAD to add it to her outfit. Her friends just giggled and bought the outfit, then left in search for Sakura's outfit.

* * *

"Don't worry, Sakura-Chan. We'll be back soon!" Ino said. Sakura just giggled and started practicing for their performance that night in her head. A few minutes later, they had Sakura try on a pink Chinese like tank top, denim Capri's, and a pair of red sneakers.

"Are you sure you don't want to add anything to it, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No way! I like it just the way it is!" Sakura said. They all giggled, bought the outfit, and exited the mall to go to Sakura's house to rehearse their performance before they had to meet the guys at the restaurant.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: OK! I hope you liked it! Please give me some ideas about what they're gonna do at the amusement park! Please review and no flames! Ja ne!**


	8. The Trip There

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the eighth chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG 'ASTERISK' BY ORANGE RANGE!**

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 8_

_The Trip There_

* * *

The guys were currently at Sasuke's house, trying to look as best as they could. They were brushing their teeth a couple of times and practicing ways to make the girls smile and giggle (A/N: Never thought that they would be this nervous, now did you?). When three o' clock was almost here, the guys headed out for Sasuke's car (which is really big) and started driving to Haruno Happiness.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw that Tenten was doing some last minute cleaning, Hinata was making some fresh cinnamon rolls so that the next day they would have fresh pastries later on that night, Ino was making sure that everything was in order, and Sakura was mouthing something. Sasuke was curious about what she was doing.

'_Probably practicing for her performance.' _Sasuke said with a smirk. They all exited the car and either a smirk, a grin, or a smile on their faces.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, the girls had been waiting and when they got bored, they had to do something. So, Tenten started cleaning, Hinata started baking, and Ino made sure that all of the tables and chairs were in order. But Sakura was silently practicing for their performance that night, since they had to do solos. Sure, Sakura did fine with the last performance, but that was only when she was with her friends. When she's alone and has to do a solo, she freaks out and sometimes sees all black. So she had to make sure that she prepared herself for tonight. She looked up and saw that the guys had arrived, so she entered the restaurant to tell her friends.

"The guys are here." She said. Her friends looked up from their chores, quickly finished and then straightened out their shirts and asked each other if they looked okay. Well, that was Ino and Hinata. Tenten and Sakura just sweat dropped and exited the restaurant, with Ino and Hinata.

"Hey guys! We thought that you stood us up!" Tenten said with a smile. She thought that she heard Neji chuckle.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Sakura said. She and her friends opened the car door and let themselves. Sasuke and his friends sweat dropped and then got in the car.

* * *

On their way there, they were all in different conversations. Neji and Tenten, who were in the front, were in a heated argument about martial arts.

"Bruce Lee really does have his own martial art!" Tenten exclaimed.

"No he doesn't." Neji said.

"Yes he does!" Tenten exclaimed.

"If he really does have his own martial art, then what is it called?" Neji asked with a smirk. Tenten was hoping he would ask that.

"It's called Jeet Kune Do." Tenten said proudly. Neji on the other hand was shocked. Tenten grinned and gave him a peace sign.

* * *

In the second row, Naruto had been telling Hinata a funny story and she was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Naruto, stop it. You're going to kill my cousin." Neji said.

"Sorry, but I just had to tell her this story!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata's laughter had settled down to giggles that were uncontrollable.

"T-That was a very funny story, N-Naruto." Hinata said, while regaining her composure. Naruto grinned and gave Hinata a bear hug.

"Aww! You're so nice, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. What he didn't know was that Hinata's face was burning up.

* * *

In the third row, Shikamaru and Ino had fallen fast asleep and Hinata couldn't resist the urge to take a picture. So, she got her cell phone out of her pocket, activated the camera and took a picture.

'_That's just too cute!' _Hinata thought. She saved the picture and continued listening to Naruto's story.

* * *

In the last row, Sakura was listening to her Mp3, while resting her head on her hand and was looking out the car window, bored as ever. Sure, she would try and start a conversation with Sasuke from time to time, but the performance was the only thing on her mind! She didn't think that she would make it until they had to go back. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Sasuke. Sakura took out one of her headphones.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"I was just wondering about what you were listening." Sasuke asked.

'_Is he blushing?' _Sakura thought.

"Oh, just a bunch of music you probably wouldn't be into." Sakura said calmly.

"Well, we'll have to find out, now won't we?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura cocked her head and blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Huh?" was all she said.

"Lend me a headphone." Sasuke asked. Sakura was a bit hesitant, but gave Sasuke the head phone for the left ear, keeping the right one for her. They both started listening and Sasuke was actually tapping his finger on his lap.

"Pretty nice tunes you got there, Sakura." Sasuke said. That's when Ino turned around.

"Of course she's got nice tunes! She's, like, the DJ in our group! If there's a song we need to look up, we'll go to her!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to have to test her. Hey, Sakura." He said slyly. Sakura turned her head and attention from the window to Sasuke and Ino.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I heard this song on the radio the other day. Can you help me find it?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blinked in confusion, and then smiled.

"Sure! Just sing or say the verse or two for me and I'll know it for sure!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, it sorta went like this." Sasuke said. That's when he started singing.

"_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari_

_Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe_

_Iroaseru KOTO naku todoku_

_KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi_

_Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo_

_Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo_

_Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni_

_Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you __ni."_ Sasuke sang. Sakura had to get over the fact that Sasuke could sing, but quickly found out the name. She grinned at him.

"Asterisk! That's what it's called!" Sakura said happily. The young Uchiha was impressed by her ability. He just smirked and continued listening to the music, hearing Sakura sing some of the verses from time to time.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! There you go folks! I hope you liked it! Tune in for the next chapter sometime today! Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	9. We're Here!

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the ninth chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 9_

_We're Here!_

* * *

It was about 4:30 when they all arrived at the amusement park. There were a lot of booths, food stands, and A LOT of rides! The first thing that caught Tenten's eye was a dunk tank. Her friends saw her eyeing the dunk tank and smiled.

"Go for it Tenten-Chan! I bet you can get all three shots!" Ino exclaimed. Tenten smirked.

"Of course I can!" Tenten said proudly. She walked over to the dunk tank when Neji grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw Neji smirking.

"Let's make this more interesting. If you can get all three shots, I'll get you whatever you want. But if I get all three shots, you get whatever I want." Neji said. Tenten looked a bit confused.

"So you're saying that you want to win a prize?" Tenten asked. Her friends giggled.

"No, I'm talking about food." Neji said seriously. That's when her friends stopped giggling and Tenten smirked.

"You're on!" Tenten said. They both walked over to the dunk tank and paid for their three chances. Neji was first. His first ball, he missed. His second one he got it. And then his third one he got too. Then it was Tenten's turn. Her friends were quiet. Why? Because if there was any noise, she wouldn't be able to concentrate and most likely throw the thing in her hand at the person that made the noise. She closed her eyes and then threw all three balls at the same time. Of course, she got them all.

"Pick a prize!" the man said. Tenten thought for a minute, and then chose a small stuffed panda. She hugged it and Neji smirked.

"You won. Now, what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry yet! I mean, the girls and I just got some boba before you arrived!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Come on! We can't just stand here all day! Let's go on the rides!" Sakura exclaimed. They all grabbed the guys' wrists and led them inside.

* * *

The first thing that caught Sakura and Tenten's eye was a water ride that dropped from six feet high.

"Let's go on that one!" they both exclaimed in unison. Hinata and Ino had a look of fear in their eyes.

"A-Are you sure? I-I mean, that is a pretty steep drop." Ino said nervously. That's when Shikamaru and Naruto put their arms around Hinata and Ino's shoulders.

"Don't worry. We'll be right here." Naruto said reassuringly. Ino calmed down, while Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Awesome! We're first in line!" Tenten exclaimed. She turned to Sakura and they both high fived each other.

"I didn't think that Sakura was the adventure type…" Sasuke whispered to Neji. Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"I always thought that Tenten would be tough, but not adventurous." Neji whispered back.

"Tickets." The man asked. They all raised their wrists to show the man their wristbands that they got at the front entrance. The man let them in and they sat down in the cart. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten were in the front, while Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino were in the back. Once the ride started, it was very slow. Sakura and Tenten were beginning to doubt their choice. That was, until they went into a dark cave. It was going up, up, up and then all of a sudden it stopped. They all looked down and Sakura and Tenten's eyes widened with excitement. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and Ino grabbed Shikamaru's. After a few more seconds of waiting, the cart went down and you could hear Sakura and Tenten screaming with excitement while Ino and Hinata were clutching Naruto and Shikamaru's hands. After the six feet drop, it was slow again and they were able to get off.

* * *

When they got off of the ride, the guys and Hinata and Ino noticed that Sakura and Ino were soaking wet.

"That was awesome!" Sakura yelled while punching both of her fists in the air.

"We should do that again!" Tenten exclaimed.

"NO!" Hinata and Ino exclaimed. They both looked at their two other friends and laughed.

"Don't worry. We won't go on that ride again." Sakura said with a smile.

"At least without them." Whispered Tenten. Sakura giggled and then noticed something.

"Um, you guys do realize that you're still holding Naruto and Shikamaru's hand?" Sakura asked. Ino and Hinata looked down and then quickly let go, all four of their faces flushed. Tenten and Sakura just giggled.

"Come on. We won't be going on an extreme ride like that after we go explore even more." Tenten said.

"W-What do you mean 'after we got explore even more'?" Ino asked.

"Well…" Tenten said, while looking at Sakura. Then, they both pointed at a roller coaster that was about thirty two feet high.

"We wanted to go on that after!" They both said in unison.

"But you don't have to go if it makes you uncomfortable." Sakura said gently. Her other two friends smiled.

"Thanks. Besides, we both had a ride in mind ourselves." Ino said. The six of them (Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Shikamaru) looked at Ino and Hinata curiously.

"Which one?" asked Tenten curiously. Both Hinata and Ino smiled.

"The Ferris wheel of course! That's, like, one ride you have to ride whenever you go to an amusement park!" Ino exclaimed. Hinata just kept nodding her head. Sakura looked at Tenten, and Tenten looked at Sakura.

"Well, okay, but wouldn't we have to go in…pairs?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"O-Of course! I-Ino-Chan and I planned it all out!" Hinata said.

"I would go with Shikamaru, Hinata would go with Naruto, Tenten would go with Neji, and you would go with Sasuke!" Ino said with a smile. This made Tenten, Neji, Sakura and Sasuke blush a dark red.

"Well, let's get going!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, so we can get this over with." Tenten whispered to Sakura. Sakura giggled and they were off to the Ferris wheel.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! I hope you like it! The reason why I was able to describe the water ride is because I've been on one that ACTUALLY dropped from six feet high. I was in the last row and I was SOAKING WET! Well, please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	10. Don't Tell Me We're STUCK!

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the tenth chapter! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 10_

_Don't Tell Me we're STUCK!_

* * *

There was a bit of a delay when they were going to the Ferris wheel. Apparently, after the ride, the girls and Naruto HAD to buy a bag of sweets because of all the excitement. Of course, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru just sweat dropped. When they got to the candy stand, Tenten bought a bag filled with sour gummy worms, Hinata bought a variety of jelly beans, Ino got cute gummy bears, Sakura got rainbow colored M'n'ms, and Naruto got all their candy put together! Neji, remembering the deal he made with Tenten earlier, paid for her candy, and Naruto, being as nice as he is, paid for Hinata and his own candy. Ino and Sakura had to pay for their own and when they saw that two out of four of the guys were treating them, they pouted their lips.

"Man! Why can't the other two do that for us?!" exclaimed Ino. Sakura just nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, if you think about it this way, they did pay for the wrist bands, gave us a ride, and are letting us go on whatever rides we want!" Sakura said, looking on the bright side.

"Yeah, you are right." Ino said. They all left the candy stand and headed off for the Ferris wheel, once again.

When they got there, Ino and Hinata smiled with joy, while Tenten and Sakura kept emotionless faces.

"I can't believe we agreed to this." Tenten whispered to Sakura. Sakura just giggled and stood next to Sasuke. They all looked at her like she was crazy, but she smiled at them.

"We ARE going in pairs like Ino and Hinata said, right?" Sakura asked. They all nodded their heads and got into pairs. Ino stood next to Shikamaru, Naruto stood next to Hinata, and Neji and Tenten were already standing next to each other. There were six carts in all, so they all got into four. The ride began and the girls kept looking out at the view.

"Wow! We can see the whole town from here!" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru just smirked. That's when chaos was unleashed. The ride all of a sudden just stopped and when the girls looked down, they saw that no one was getting off.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we seem to be experiencing some problems," the man said. Them it was followed by a bunch of booing, coming from none other that Sakura and Tenten.

"We will get the ride started as soon as possible." The man said. Sakura leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"Great. Now I'm stuck AT THE TOP of this Ferris wheel!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura jumped and saw Sasuke sitting right next to her.

"Don't scare me like that! Where've you been throughout this whole ride?" Sakura asked.

"Sitting next to you, looking at the view, what else?" Sasuke replied. Sakura sighed and looked at the view.

"What's wrong about being stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm…You don't want to know, trust me." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke leaned in closer to Sakura. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her nose.

"Yes I do." Sasuke said. Just then, the ride started moving and Sasuke backed away. Sakura gave a sigh of relief and once they were off of the Ferris wheel, she smiled.

"All right! Now where do we go?" Sakura asked.

"I know! Let's split up and explore this place!" Naruto exclaimed.

"All right, that sounds good. But we have to go in pairs." Ino said.

"Okay! We'll meet back here in half an hour. Then we can go on that thirty two feet roller coaster!" Sakura exclaimed. She and Tenten high fived each other and then they all split up; in the same pairs they were in when they rode the Ferris wheel.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! I hoped you like that! Please review and no flames please because I already know it's a bit short! Ja ne!**


	11. Prizes Galore!

**Sakura-Chan: Sorry for the long wait! Here's the chapter you've all been looking for!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 11_

_Prizes Galore!_

* * *

Everybody was out exploring the booths that surrounded them. There were so many to choose from, and yet so many prizes to choose from! It was hard for the girls to stop turning their heads in every direction to look at all the prizes. That's when Neji dragged Tenten over to a booth where you have to shoot five darts on the bulls' eye.

"No, Neji. I am NOT going to take your challenge again!" Tenten said once they got there.

"Who said I was challenging you?" Neji asked slyly. Tenten's face flushed, while Neji paid for the booth. The man gave him the five darts and he threw them all on target.

"Pick your prize!" the man exclaimed. Neji looked at Tenten eyeing another small panda bear plushie. Neji pointed at the one Tenten was looking at and gave it to her, a small blush spread across his face. Tenten blinked at it in confusion, but then smiled and gave Neji a hug.

"Thanks Neji!" she said with a smile. Just as he was about to say something, Tenten grabbed his wrist and headed of to a food stand that sold her favorite kind of dango.

* * *

Ino was currently looking at a pen with a fake flower on top of it and thought that it she would look special at the restaurant, writing orders with it. Shikamaru saw her gaze upon the pen and saw that it was at a booth where all you had to do was throw the ball into a cup that was anything BUT clear. Shikamaru decided to give it a try. He was given five balls. He threw four, but all landed in a clear cup. Then he tried the fifth ball and it landed in a blue cup.

"Pick a prize!" the woman said. Shikamaru easily chose Ino's pen and gave it to her.

"Here." He said, while his face was flushing just a little bit. Ino's eyes widened and then she glomped Shikamaru.

"Thank you Shikamaru! You're SO SWEET!" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru just smirked and they both headed towards a food stand that had her favorite kind of sushi.

* * *

Naruto was trying to break the ice with Hinata, but since she was so shy around him, nothing was working! That was, until he saw her looking a small fox plushie. That's when something clicked in Naruto's mind. He ran over to the booth with Hinata trailing behind him, and paid for it. All he had to do was eat as much ramen as he could. At first, Hinata started doubting that Naruto wouldn't win, but when the booth started, he proved him wrong. The other contestants had stopped on their fifth bowl of ramen while Naruto was on his twenty fifth. It was pretty obvious who won. The man gave Naruto the fox plushie and Naruto gave it to Hinata, who blushed a deep red.

"I thought you would like it!" Naruto said with a sheepish grin. Hinata returned the grin with a smile and they both stopped by a food stand with Hinata's favorite cinnamon rolls.

* * *

Sasuke was trying to break the ice with Sakura too because he wanted to know why she was scared of the top of the Ferris wheel, but isn't afraid of dropping from six feet high. He got fed up with the silence and grabbed her wrist, dragging her in between some of the booths until they couldn't be seen.

"Is…something wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, the word 'worried' written across her face.

"Tell me why you are afraid of being at the top of a Ferris wheel." Sasuke commanded. Sakura lowered her head and her right arm clutched her left.

"Well, it happened a long time ago." Sakura began.

_Flashback_

_5 year old Sakura was marveling at the sites around her. The one thing that caught her eye was the Ferris wheel. _

"_Let's go on that one Kaa-san!" she exclaimed. Her mother smiled at her and put a hand on her head._

"_All right Sakura-Chan. Let's go." Her mom said in a gentle voice. Sakura smiled at her mother and they headed towards the Ferris wheel. _

_When they got there, Sakura's mom paid for the ride and they got on. Sakura was looking out at the view, her eyes scanning all over the place for the restaurant, her house, and her friends' homes, while her mom was just looking after her daughter, a gentle smile spread across her face. But that's when it happened. Sakura had been leaning on the railing when the ride stopped. Sakura's mom heard that it was just a malfunction, but that's when she started to worry A LOT. She turned to check on her daughter when she saw that she was gone. She checked the railing that she was leaning on and saw her hanging for her life, while clutching the railing, her small fingers starting to slip._

"_I don't wanna die, mommy!" exclaimed a very scared Sakura. Her mom gave her a hand and instructed to use her free had to grab the hand her mother was offering. Sakura, being the very obedient child she was, took a hold of her mother's hand and her mother started to pull her up with all her strength. The ride started again and they both landed on the floor of the cart, Sakura clutching her mom, while sobbing quietly. _

"_Shh, it's okay Sakura-Chan. Kaa-san is here, okay?" her mother said in a soothing voice._

_End of Flashback_

"I almost thought that I would die! But I owe a lot of thanks to my mom or else I wouldn't be here." Sakura said. Sasuke walked closer and took his thumb to brush away something on Sakura's face. Sakura just stared with a confused look all over her face. Sasuke saw this and smirked.

"You were crying. Just a little bit." He said. Sakura smiled and gave him a hug. He nearly collapsed, but caught his balance and hugged her back.

"Come on. The group must be looking for us by now!" Sakura said, a bright smile across her face.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and no flames because I know it might be a little short! Ja ne!**


	12. Shinigami

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Sorry for the long update. You can blame school for making me tired and my brain for making me a victimn of writers' block, like it says on my profile...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE ROLLER COASTER SHINIGAMI, unless there isn't a roller coaster called Shinigami, then I own the roller coaster! **

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Happiness**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 12_

_Shinigami_

* * *

When the four pairs met up with each other, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten all headed to the thirty two foot roller coaster, Shinigami, which in Japanese means 'God of Death'. Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata stayed behind and would wait for them by one of the odango stands.

"So, what's tonight's theme?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at Sakura, who looked at Neji and smiled.

"Tonight's theme is solo night." Sakura said. Sasuke and Neji looked at Sakura with a confused look, while Tenten looked at Sakura with a concerned look.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, have you been practicing?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yup! I just hope that you, Ino, and Hinata memorized your lyrics!" Sakura exclaimed. Tenten gave her a good guy pose and grinned.

"You bet'cha!" said a very enthusiastic Tenten. Sakura giggled ant they were off to the roller coaster.

* * *

They got to Shinigami in a matter of time and were first in line, again. The four of them showed the woman their wristbands and got on, Tenten and Sakura in front with Sasuke and Neji in the cart behind them. A few more people got on the roller coaster and then the ride started. They went in loops, hung upside down, went backwards, and anything else that would get your heart pumping. At the end of the ride, Tenten and Sakura weren't walking straight and fell a couple of times since they were so dizzy.

"That was awesome!" Sakura yelled. Tenten tried to nod her head in agreement and then they both collapsed. It was a good thing that Sasuke and Neji caught them. Sasuke carried Sakura to where they were supposed to meet Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, bridal style and so did Neji. Of course, there was a little bit of pale pink painted across their cheeks, but no one noticed.

* * *

When Sasuke, Neji, and the two, now sleeping, girls got to the odango stand where they met the other two couples, Ino had secretly taken a picture of the two couples and showed Hinata. She started giggling and told Ino to send her the picture once this day was over. After a few more seconds, Sakura and Tenten began to wake up and when they saw that Sasuke and Neji were carrying them, their faces turned a deep red. Sasuke and Neji saw this and let them down, their faces a pale pink.

"So, what's the next ride we're going on?" Tenten asked. Ino and Hinata had mischievous looks on their faces. Sakura and Tenten DID NOT like the looks on their faces and knew that they had planned this before they got to the amusement park.

"Well…" Hinata began.

"We were planning to go through the tunnel of love!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura and Tenten's faces fell and then fainted. Sasuke and Neji started fanning their faces, while Hinata and Ino had innocent looks on their faces. They saw how Shikamaru and Naruto looked scared of them, but gave them both a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry guys. That's just the way that Sakura and Tenten are. They don't really like slow rides like Hinata-Chan and I do." Ino explained.

"They're just in total shock right now. They've always thought that the tunnel of love was one of the stupidest rides in an amusement park, but Ino-Chan and I thought differently." Hinata said without stuttering. The four guys were shocked that Hinata just said something without stuttering, but Ino was used to it.

* * *

After a few more seconds, Tenten and Sakura woke up and complained that they had a headache.

"Come on you two. We have to go on one more ride and then we have to get ready for the show tonight. And it's not like it's going to kill you!" Ino exclaimed.

"Maybe it might…." Tenten and Sakura said innocently. So, Hinata and Ino HAD to drag Sakura and Tenten towards the tunnel of love, despite all their protests and threats about making them go on the scariest ride on the next upcoming festival, while the four boys' just sweat dropped and followed the girls.

When they got to the tunnel of love, they showed the man and woman their wristbands and got into four separate boats. Neji and Tenten got into one, Shikamaru and Ino got in another one, Naruto and Hinata got into anther, and Sasuke and Sakura got in the last one. When the boats started moving, Tenten and Sakura kept complaining about how slow the ride was, but Neji and Sasuke just smirked. It was a peaceful ride, until someone fell into the water.

* * *

Sakura had been resting her head on her arms and was making ripples in the water, when Sasuke was about to ask her something.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke. This surprised Sakura and caused her to fall into the water. Without thinking, Sasuke dived into the water and swam to save the sinking girl. When Sasuke got a hold of Sakura, he swam back to shore and saw that she was unconscious. Her friends rushed to her side, while Sasuke was trying to push all the water out of her. When Sakura woke up, she went into all of these coughing fits, but was able to regain her composure. Her friends nearly hugged her to death, but quickly let go.

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked. Her head was swirling around in circles.

'_Let's see…I was complaining about how slow the ride was…Then I got bored and started to play with the water…Then Sasuke was about to ask me something….And then I fell into the water…' _Sakura thought.

"You fell in the water and I saved you." Sasuke said with a hint of red on his cheeks. Sakura blushed a little bit and then smiled at him.

"Domo Arigatou, Sasuke." Sakura thanked. And before he could say something, Sakura had planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him.

"Come on! We still have to get ready for the show!" Ino exclaimed. And with that being said, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and they ran to the parking lot.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: AWW! Wasn't that filled with SasuSaku and NejiTen kawaiiness?! I hope so! Please review and no flames please! But I do accept constructive critisism (I think I spelled that wrong...lol.), just don't put it in a mean way, please? Ja ne!**


End file.
